


【KOF】【蛇瓊】《盛开的花火》

by diyudeziyan



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diyudeziyan/pseuds/diyudeziyan
Summary: 19年为獭獭写的生日礼物。一上来就把草薙（先祖）搞死了_(:з」∠)_后面有吃人描写，虽然只是一小段不过也请注意！





	【KOF】【蛇瓊】《盛开的花火》

望着倒在血泊里的男人，八尺琼愣愣地站在原地。

草薙死了，是被他杀死的。

本该，死的人是自己……

他垂下头，跟地上肆意蔓延的鲜血同样颜色的长发披散下来，遮住了脸上苦闷的表情。与草薙这一战，原本是来寻死的。他知道即使自己获得了大蛇的力量，也打不过草薙，只要草薙用出三神技的话……

可最终草薙没有使出“无式”，而是选择用身体接下了他的招式。

“你真卑鄙。”八尺琼如此喃喃，“你这是在惩罚我吗？”

这一定是草薙对他的惩罚，只是他想不到草薙竟不惜抵上自己的性命也要报复他。

“草薙，你好卑鄙啊！”

八尺琼咆哮着跪倒在草薙身边，扯着对方的衣领将其从地上拎起疯狂摇晃，仿佛这样做草薙就会醒过来，然后把他杀掉。

但是，这是不可能的，因为草薙的心跳早已停止了。

“为什么？最应该死掉的是我，不是吗？？？你早就明白我想做什么所以才故意死给我看的吗？！你太卑鄙了！”

但是，不能就这么如他所愿。八尺琼嘴角上露出一抹自嘲的笑容，在下一秒他将手指弯成鹰爪的样子，直接就往喉头抓去，使出了对付敌人的十成功力来对付自己。

如此，应该就能跟上草薙的脚步吧？

但接下来迎接他的不是死亡，而是一股力量将他的手牵扯住。八尺琼抬起眼，透过发丝的间隙，他看到一名周身散发着淡淡光芒的男人正望着他。

“如此作践自己，真是枉费我赐予你的力量。”

男人冰冷的声音传入耳中。对上那双毫无感情的赤红色蛇目时，八尺琼的眼里燃起了愤怒的火焰。

“如果不是受你蛊惑，今天也不会发生这种事！”

他奋起想要与男人拼个你死我活，然而对方只需在他肩头略微施力，就能将他压在地上站不起来。无奈，他只能以怨恨的目光瞪着男人，男人却嘲笑他道：“我只是顺应你的怨恨和贪婪才会出现，帮助完成你的心愿而已。有什么不对吗？”

是的，曾经他萌生过杀掉草薙的想法，然而现在他更希望死掉的是犯下愚蠢过错的自己。男人明白他在想什么，怜爱地抚摸着他消瘦的脸颊，说道：“你的命已经掌握在我手上，我不会让你轻易死掉，我最爱的祭品……”

自己，连死的权力都没有吗？八尺琼彻底绝望了。如果可以，不管用什么条件交换，只要能求一死，他都愿意。听见他的这种想法，男人露出了一抹冷笑。

“你只需配合我做一件事，我就满足你死的愿望。”

现在的八尺琼，哪怕听到男人说要活吞生吃他都不会感到害怕，便毫不犹豫地一口应下：“我答应你。”

“我还没说要你做什么呢……”

“无所谓了。”

“是吗？那你明天……”男人俯下身，将嘴靠到他的耳边，低声说着，“……和做我一天恋人吧……真真实实的恋人……”

在那么一瞬间，八尺琼觉得自己如同被雷劈中，一下子愣住了。男人直起身，露出了邪魅的微笑。他怒目而视，忿忿地吼道：“大蛇，你这个混账！”

他倏地窜了起来，再次打算跟对方干架，大蛇却在他眼前突然凭空消失了，只留下一句话飘荡在空中。

“明日巳时，我会亲自上门迎接，希望你不要爽约。”

当八尺琼睁开眼睛的时候，外面的太阳已经升得老高。阳光透过窗棂纸射进来，落在他的身上，在这盛夏的上午显得尤为炎热。他从床榻上坐起，灰麻色的薄被从身上滑落，露出雪白的肌肤。回想昨天发生的一切，宛如一场梦境。一定是梦吧？当他走出门，还会看到活生生的草薙，而大蛇与他定下的条件，也不复存在。他抓起扔在枕边的浴衣穿上，随意地挽起头发去洗漱。等一切准备完毕，他走向正堂打算弄点早饭，却发现大蛇正正襟危坐在正堂的茶案边。大蛇穿着一身白底的鳞纹浴衣，活像一条匍匐在地等候猎物的巨蟒。八尺琼明白昨天那一切并不是一场梦。

“今天如此重要的日子，你竟然贪睡了，八尺琼。”

大蛇的语气中颇有责备的意思。八尺琼向外望了望太阳的高度，几近正午时分。他知道差不多快过了与大蛇约定的时间，打消了吃早饭的念头，索性与大蛇一起出去用午餐。

“那现在就走吧。”

他迈开脚步准备往正门走，大蛇却出声制止了他：“与我约会，穿着打扮就如此随意吗？”

八尺琼微微一愣，接着十分不情愿地回到卧房中。不一会儿，他便换了身红底的麻叶纹浴衣出来了，头发也重新用发带高高束起，极为不耐烦地对坐在地上丝毫没有动身意思的大蛇说道：“走吧。”

大蛇这回终于支起腿站起来，捋了捋浴衣的下摆朝八尺琼身边靠近。他不温不火地提醒道：“注意，今天我们要像真正的情侣出去。如果你对我是这个态度，那么明天还得重来一遍，直到我满意为止。”

“要求还真多。”

八尺琼嘟嘟哝哝地推开门，站在炎炎烈日下，瞬间便感到背后渗出了一层汗。他站在门边，对屋里的大蛇提出要求：“带我去吃午饭。”

然后，他俩就真的像对眷侣那样，肩并肩相伴着步行至街上的一家酒楼。两人盘腿面对面坐在二楼的包厢里，大蛇点了几道料理加一壶清酒。在等菜上来的时候，他们吃着店里提供的茶水及点心，彼此之间没有交流。八尺琼觉得气氛有些尴尬，他凭靠着窗栏向远处眺望，发现街上竟摆出了许多小摊子。他以此为话题，打破沉默的气氛。

“那边怎么摆了那么多摊子？”

大蛇正在呷茶，听了这话他放下杯子，回道：“你不知道吗？今天是八月十五。”

八月十五，那正是每年夏日祭举办的时间。八尺琼有些吃惊，因为他没留意过时间竟一晃已经到了夏日祭。往年他都会跟草薙一起出来玩，可今年……

“和我约会时想着其他男人可不太好。”

大蛇出言点了点，恰巧这时菜端上来，八尺琼刹断了思绪，低头享用他的早饭兼中饭。什么都不要去想，只要好好地配合大蛇演完今天这出戏，自己就能解脱了。这样下定决心的他在吃完饭之后，如同换了个人般，竟挤出了一丝笑容，冲大蛇撒娇道：“等会儿我们去参加夏日祭好不好？”

“现在天气炎热，不坐下多喝几杯等太阳偏西再去吗？”大蛇端着酒碗，如此说道，“况且那些小摊都还未开张。”

八尺琼实在不想长时间跟大蛇独处一室，见大蛇竟然找了这么多理由回绝，一时不知该如何应对。倒是大蛇吩咐了店小二端了三味线上来，抱在胸前轻轻按住琴弦，对八尺琼说道：“不如我来弹琴，你跳舞吧。”

他是故意的吗？居然提出这种要求，令八尺琼又不禁想起自己从前和草薙也经常这么娱乐。草薙……他努力甩掉脑海中的男人，站起来冲坐在对面的大蛇微微一欠身。

“我准备好了。”

听罢，大蛇握起拨子，朝琴弦上扫去，流畅的乐曲在狭窄的包厢内回荡，八尺琼弓开步子抬起双臂，配合着曲调跳起优美的舞蹈。作为武士略显瘦弱的身体，用来跳舞却尽显婀娜多姿，那纤细的腰肢扭动着的模样充满了妩媚的韵味。他抛开脑中所有杂念，什么都不去想，只沉浸于舞蹈当中。看着他忘情舞动的样子，大蛇的嘴角边露出一抹不易察觉的笑容。

一曲毕，八尺琼的额头上都冒出了汗珠，顺着额角淌下，更别提背上已经湿透了。在夏天跳舞真不是个好选择，他用袖子擦了擦脸，坐下来喝了杯茶润润嗓，然后抗议：“我不跳了。”

“也好。”大蛇放下琴，望了望外面的大街，“去街上买冰镇西瓜吃吧。”

之后两人便一人拿着一大片西瓜，漫步在大街上。此刻太阳已经微微偏西，但仍旧炎热，所以街上行人并不多。八尺琼一边啃着西瓜，一边说道：“我想去捞金鱼。”

“不知道摊位开张了没有。”

摊主刚把东西摆出来没多久，就迎来了两位顾客。大蛇付过钱，八尺琼便拿到三张糯米纸做的网，蹲在鱼缸边聚精会神地盯着。突然间他手起网落，迅速将一条鱼捞起放入碗中。摊主惊叹着他高超的技术，大蛇却略有不满。

“既然想玩，就慢慢玩。这么快是急着要走吗？”

“只是我对此很熟练而已，”八尺琼将剩下的两张网塞给了大蛇，“剩下的你玩。”

大蛇接过纸网。第一次他略显笨拙，纸网因为碰水时间过长，捞起金鱼的瞬间便破掉了，八尺琼看在眼里不禁皱了皱眉；第二次大蛇的速度却很迅速，立刻即将另一条金鱼舀到了碗里，此刻碗中便有两条鱼一同嬉戏。

“二位真是好厉害！只用了三张网就捞到一对儿，可喜可贺！”

摊主一边将鱼装袋，一边说着吉利话。他特意将重音放在“一对儿”上，搞得八尺琼脸上青一阵红一阵。接过装好的鱼，他站起身，对还蹲在地上的大蛇嗔斥道：“走啦！”

第一下那次，绝对是故意的吧！为了只捞到一条鱼，故意废掉一张网。以自己的反应力一次捞一条鱼都绰绰有余，更何况大蛇呢？八尺琼又想起摊主说的“一对儿”，更加确信大蛇的目的就是只要两条鱼就足够了。

“我去把鱼放生掉。”

也没管大蛇答不答应，八尺琼拎着鱼径直往河边走去。河堤边立着木牌，上面写有“烟火大会观赏点”的字样。八尺琼一边放鱼，一边低声喃喃 ：“晚上可以在这里看烟花。”

“这边人一定很多，不如去河对面。”

“随便你。”

八尺琼将空的袋子揉成一团攥在手里站起身。鱼已经回归它们应去的地方，两人便返回到大街上，行走在路两旁的摊位之间。小吃摊上的东西由于需要现做，所以此刻没有商品可买，倒是那些卖小玩意的摊子已经有三三两两的游客在围观了。大蛇也上前买了两只狐狸面具，跟八尺琼一人一个戴上，而后指着街道尽头的一家小寺庙，提议：“现在外面没什么可玩的，我们去那边逛逛祈个愿吧！”

祈愿……这个词引起了八尺琼的兴趣，他干巴巴地笑了一下，应道：“好啊，正好我有愿望想许。”

见八尺琼答应，大蛇的脸上竟然露出兴奋的笑容，拉起他的手就往寺庙那边走。今天出来这段时间，两人都还未牵过手，突然被这么拉着，八尺琼感到不适应，本能地将手抽回。大蛇回头疑惑地看了他一眼，却见他支支吾吾地问道：“这样……不太好吧？”

方才脸上兴奋的神情瞬间阴沉下来，大蛇恢复了平日里冰冷的面孔，仿佛刚才的表情只是做戏。他以严峻的口气警告八尺琼：“希望你没有忘记我的要求。没有哪对情侣逛街不牵手的。”

今天约会的气氛一直很尴尬，八尺琼明白这是因为他和大蛇之间少了点什么——那种情侣间才有的氛围。可当大蛇主动牵起他的手时，自己却又抗拒了。他挣扎了几秒，最后只能颤抖着伸出手握住大蛇。

“我们走。”

大蛇的脸上又摆出装出来的柔和，领着他往寺庙的大门走去。两人拜过佛像之后，大蛇便去买了两只达摩，并将其中一只及一根吸饱墨汁的毛笔递给八尺琼。

“来吧，许下你的愿望。”

八尺琼依言将自己的愿望写在达摩的底部，又用毛笔在达摩空白的眼眶内画上左眼。只有等到许下的愿望实现，才能画上另一只眼睛。做完这一切后，大蛇迫不及待地问道：“你许了什么愿望？我的是‘永远’。”

八尺琼毫不避讳地将达摩的底部展示给大蛇看，那里赫然写着“死亡”两个大字。大蛇笑笑，将他的那只达摩揣进口袋里，拉着八尺琼缓缓走出庙门，说道：“如果你真想获得死亡，今天就该表现得更积极一点。晚上想吃什么？”

眼下离天黑还有段时间，但是小吃摊已经开火了。食物的香气飘荡在空气中，八尺琼扫视了一番提不起兴趣，冷漠地回答：“没什么想吃的，要么这些小吃摊都吃一遍。”

“那就从最近这个摊子吃起吧！”

结果这天晚上倒是大蛇一直情绪激动，拽着八尺琼在各个摊位间流连，手里拿着的小吃更是变来换去，一会儿今川烧一会儿章鱼丸，直到肚子再也塞不下东西，两人才停止了进食。八尺琼手里握着苹果糖，在大蛇的带领下往烟火大会的观赏点走去。天空已经几近全黑，唯有远处靠近地平线的地方还残留几丝金橘色的夕阳。街两旁摊位上悬挂的灯笼发出昏黄的烛光，照在八尺琼脸上更显得他的面部线条柔和。经过一番玩乐，连他自己都没意识到心情已经开朗许多，变得真正投入到与大蛇的约会中。大蛇将他微微上扬的嘴角尽收眼底，却没有说穿。

绕到河对岸，大蛇在小土坡的阴面找了个相对隐蔽的地方与八尺琼坐下。此时对面已经人声鼎沸，而他们这边却是完全不同另外一番天地。安安静静的草坪上只有他俩，仿佛这世界上只剩下他们。突然间今年烟花大会的第一炮打响，烟花“咻”的一声窜上了天空，在夜幕中开出绚丽的花朵。为了紧跟它的脚步，之后的炮仗又接二连三的上天。看着五颜六色的花火在空中争奇斗艳的美景，大蛇忍不住赞叹道：“真漂亮啊！”

“是啊，真漂亮，但它们的寿命只有那么眨眼一瞬。美丽的东西，总是不长久。”

烟火照亮了苍穹，也映射在八尺琼的眼睛中，将他那双眸子照得熠熠生辉，但同时也黯淡无光。大蛇听见他的这番感慨，微微转过头瞟了一眼。

“但是，至少曾经灿烂过，亦如我们的这一天，短暂却真实存在。”

八尺琼的嘴角忍不住抽动了一下，随后露出了苦笑。

“结束了吗？”

“还没，子时之前，你都是属于我的。”

听到大蛇直接用了“属于”这个词来表述他俩之间的关系，八尺琼稍稍松了口气。大蛇刚才那番煽情的话，以及今天一天的表现，都让八尺琼觉得不适，而眼下直言他是属于他的大蛇，才是他所认识的大蛇。明白他在想什么，大蛇扭过头凝视着他的眼睛，纠正道：“你错了。我喜欢人类，只有他们能创造出烟花这样美丽的东西，但同时我也讨厌人类，只有他们才会将如此美丽的东西变成炮弹。正如我瞧不起嫉妒又无知的你，却也深爱着忧伤而美丽的你。”

大蛇跨开腿压在八尺琼身上，用手抬起八尺琼的下巴。

“你是我最中意的人类，八尺琼。”

说罢，大蛇将唇贴了上来，吻住了八尺琼。他按着八尺琼的肩令其躺在地上。水乳交融的吮吸声被烟花绽放的声音所掩盖，再加上这里地处僻静，大蛇的动作变得十分胆大。他直接将右手探进八尺琼浴衣的下摆里，拨开兜裆布的阻挡，抚摸上那根性器。此刻那玩意还处于疲软状态，但被他这么爱抚，八尺琼的喉咙里不禁发出了呻吟声。

“不要，”八尺琼微微推开大蛇的脸，才能够开口说话，“这里是野地，不要在这里，会被看到的。”

“哦？原来你担心的是被看到，而不是跟我做吗？”

“不是……”

八尺琼才发觉刚才那段话有问题，正想反驳，大蛇却不给他丝毫回旋的余地。

“这样做，不是更刺激吗？乖乖，我会很快的。”

“别这样，我只答应跟你做一日恋人，没答应要把身体给你吧？”

“嗯？情侣间行房不是很正常吗？”

“可我们不是真的……”

“但今天是真的。”

大蛇的目光瞬间冷峻起来，看得八尺琼心中不禁一寒。在他迟钝的那一瞬，大蛇已经趁机展开攻势。右手继续玩弄着他的下体，左手则缓缓滑入领口里，在胸口一阵乱摸。肌肤相亲的顺滑触感，令八尺琼的身体忍不住发热起来。察觉到掌心那根东西的变化，大蛇开始动用牙齿，在八尺琼的颈窝里慢慢啃啮，厮磨着他的肌肤。麻痒的感觉夹带着微微刺痛，令八尺琼竟浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，下体也不由自主地越来越发胀得厉害，甚至还淌出了敏感液。

“你的这里，湿了哦。”

大蛇凑到八尺琼耳边，低沉地说着。闻此言，八尺琼大惊，想逃离大蛇的“魔爪”跑走，大蛇却用指尖挑了点蜜液，往后穴那边抹去，惹得他一阵紧张，后穴也条件反射地紧闭起来。

“还没做好被进去的觉悟吗？”

八尺琼尚未来得及对这句话做出反应，大蛇便 “唰”的扯开八尺琼的衣襟，将他的胸膛裸露了出来。白皙的胸脯上挺立着两颗乳珠，因为兴奋正泛着红晕。大蛇直接动嘴含了上去，八尺琼娇媚地惊呼一声。趁着这个瞬间，大蛇便将手指捅进了他的里面。

“快住手！不要在这种地方……”

八尺琼知道感觉已经来了。他现在就想要，因此对环境的忌惮愈发强烈。面对如此央求的他，大蛇反而变本加厉，竟又伸进了一根指头，用两个手指拉扯着娇嫩的肉壁，将甬道拓宽。

“这里人少诶，我们就坐在这里看好了！”

突然传来别人说话的声音，似乎就在附近，这让八尺琼心中一阵慌乱，后庭也跟着收紧了，肠液竟随之分泌出来，滋润了进出的通道。大蛇抽出手指，撩起他的浴衣下摆便将股间早已硬挺的雄器露了出来。看着那巨大的尺寸，八尺琼吃惊不已，同时也担惊受怕起来。

“边上有人啊，就在这里……啊！”

他的话还没说完，大蛇就已经进来。粗硬的性器虽然有些微凉，但因为很大，在进去的那一瞬就令八尺琼兴奋不已，并险些叫出来。

“吃得很紧，看来你很中意我的东西。”

大蛇淡定地说着这些羞耻的话语，八尺琼听着却涨红了脸。

“真会占人便宜……你这个伪神，可比人类猥琐多了……”

被八尺琼骂猥琐，大蛇倒也不恼，依旧不慌不忙有节奏地摆动着腰肢，边干着八尺琼边说道：“前后都流了这么多水，烟花声都盖不住你的水声，你也很猥琐啊。”

明明，明明以前和草薙做的时候从来都没有这样，为什么今天会……果然是因为在野外怕被人发现，所以身体也不由得变得更加敏感了吗？大蛇知道他在想什么，便出言刺激道：“草薙死的第二天就跟别人做爱，这种感觉如何？”

“没有任何感觉！只是受你胁迫……”

“那为何流这么多水，咬得这么紧？”

大蛇拽起八尺琼的两条腿往头部折去，八尺琼的身体被弯成一个半圆的弧度，压在草地那面的臀部便朝上方翻了出来。大蛇岔开腿，调整姿势做深蹲的动作，他的性器也呈垂直的角度，一下一下往八尺琼的身体深处下钻。体内最敏感的地带被粗暴地冲击，八尺琼再度险些叫出声。他赶紧用手捂住嘴，眼睛瞟来瞟去张望四周，一副惊慌失措的模样。

“在野外的羞耻感很不错吧？”大蛇压在他身上，充满男性荷尔蒙的气息朝他喷去，“绞得这么紧，感觉很爽吧？现在你还可以改变主意，以后就可以天天享受这种快乐。”

“一点，也不快乐……才不要享受……”

八尺琼依旧嘴硬，可语调已经变得暧昧不清。大蛇抽出下体将他翻了个身，摩擦着他的股间，强硬地问道：“嗯？你不想要吗？”

青草与泥土的芬芳扑鼻而来，八尺琼脸朝地趴着，一边嗅着这些气味，一边感受着他的臀部被肆意蹂躏的感觉。粗大的阴茎蹭着娇嫩的肌肤，光是想象那色色的样子就觉得好羞耻，更要命的是后穴还在不停颤抖着流水。离高潮还差一点时停下是最令人痛苦的，只觉得甬道里瘙痒难耐，性器又肿胀得无处宣泄。他知道只要自己稍稍主动一点，大蛇就会满足他，可他的自尊不允许他这么做。

大蛇抓着他的两片臀瓣，包裹住自己的下面，摩擦的感觉更为清晰地从股沟那边传来。大蛇的那里好大好热……八尺琼微微颤抖着身子。身体想被硬物填满的欲望越来越强烈，他忍不住扭动了一下腰肢稍稍撅起屁股，大蛇便将阴茎又伸了进去，直接一口气全部捅到里面。

“啊！不要！这样下去我会受不了的……”

八尺琼感到甬道正在收缩，那根玩意粗壮的形状也清晰地透过肉壁的包裹传导而来。娇气的嫩肉被坚硬的大怪物粗暴地拉扯，非但没有觉得疼痛，反而越来越舒服。八尺琼甚至能够在脑海中想象出那根伟岸在他体内驰骋的模样。

“只看了一眼就记住我的模样吗？”大蛇握着他的腰肢，一边蛮横地抽插，一边羞辱他，“下面被我干，脑子里还想着我的模样，你还真是放荡。”

“我没有……”

八尺琼本能地反驳，然而大蛇为了惩罚他嘴硬，没等他抗议完就加大了撞击的力度，惊得八尺琼差点尖叫出声。八尺琼慌忙咬住浴衣的袖子，将呼之欲出的娇喘声憋下去。大蛇搂住他的腰，俯下身在他耳边吹着气。

“想叫就尽情叫出来吧，这里没有人会听到。”

轰隆隆的烟花声在四周接二连三响起，虽然很密集，然而还是有一些短暂的间隔时间，如果忍不住叫出声，在这空白的时间内铁定会被附近的人听见。八尺琼没有理会大蛇，继续忍耐着身体里的骚动。大蛇却伸出舌头舔舐他的耳廓，挑逗他另一个敏感的地带。

“唔嗯……”

嘴巴里塞满了布料叫喊不出来，可嗓子眼里还是发出了撒娇般的呜咽声。大蛇索性直接将整个身体都压上来，紧紧贴着他做最后的冲刺。被如此宽大厚实的躯体压住，一股被征服的感觉瞬间油然而生。

“哈啊……我要去了……”

急促的快感令八尺琼不由自主张大嘴吐出口中的袖子，微微伸出舌头渴求着空气。酸酸麻麻的热浪越来越强烈，几乎快要满溢出来。终于在承受不住的那一刻，八尺琼达到了人生的巅峰，打了个战栗便将肿胀的欲望从马眼里喷洒出来，同时也剧烈收缩着后庭，死死绞住了那根能让他满足的男根。

“呃……”

大蛇猛地一撞，在他的身体里爆发了，直接将精液射入甬道的深处。两人的野战就此结束，大蛇满意地拔出下体，一边整理衣服，一边欣赏着八尺琼高潮后迷离的神情。

“死了可就享受不了夜夜笙歌的生活。我允许你反悔，做我的情人。”

大蛇再次如此提议。八尺琼却翻了个身仰躺在草坪上，露出自嘲的笑容。

“不必了。”他目不转睛注视着盛开于夜幕中的璀璨花朵，似乎在渴望自己也是其中的一份子，“这样就可以了。请履行你的承诺，完成我的愿望。”

“既然你执意如此，我也不必强求，”大蛇跪下来，轻轻吻了下他的脖颈，“就让我们合二为一，永远在一起。永远的……”

说完，大蛇张开嘴，朝着颈动脉的位置咬下，鲜血瞬间喷涌而出。他慢慢吸吮着这甘美的液体，用牙齿细细研磨劲弹的血管。血液顺着八尺琼的身体线条流下，淌到胸前，放在浴衣口袋里的达摩也被画上了红色的右眼……

屋外的蝉鸣有些恼人，八尺琼从睡梦中被吵醒。他坐起身打了个哈欠伸了个懒腰，无意识地搓了搓自己的脖子。落枕了还是怎么回事，怎么感觉疼疼的？不过脖子的疼痛他并未放在心上，他随意地披上衣服便离开卧房往走廊上走去。

天气真好。八尺琼眯了眯眼睛，透过庭院里郁郁葱葱的枝叶，望向天上的太阳。今天也是美好的一天呢！他拉开正堂的移门，香喷喷的早饭已经摆在了桌子上。

“起来了？”

白发的男人用襷绑住浴衣宽大的袖子，正在屋子里忙碌着。八尺琼很自然地冲他道了声“早上好”，便坐下来享用早饭，丝毫没有因这男人出现在家中充满敌意，就好像……

这个男人本来就是家中的一份子。

自己怎么突然会有这么奇怪的疑惑呢？眼前这个名叫大蛇的男子，确实就是家中的一份子啊！他清清楚楚地记得自己与大蛇之间发生过的事，虽然两人无法成婚，但彼此之间已有了夫妻之实。这样想着，他不禁觉得有些羞涩，低下头将脸埋在饭碗里。

“啊对了，你家的墨台在哪里？我想写点东西但是找不到。”

被突然这么问，八尺琼停下筷子，回答道：“我卧房的桌子上就有。”

大蛇听罢立马前去取用，不一会儿便看到他拿着一只红色的达摩回来。八尺琼眼尖，一下子就瞧见那达摩有两只眼睛，笑着问道：“你许了什么愿望达成了？”

“我许的愿望是……”大蛇将达摩的底部转过来面朝八尺琼，“我们俩能永远在一起。现在实现了。”

“那当时我许了什么愿？我怎么记不得了？”

“傻瓜，这只达摩也是你的啊！”听了八尺琼的问题，大蛇满脸尽是宠溺的笑容，“这是你跟我一同许下的愿望。我们要做天天做恋人，做一辈子的恋人。”

面对大蛇的说辞，八尺琼深信不疑。他那只红眼睛的达摩，已经随着他的死亡，一起死掉了。


End file.
